Desquiciada
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: 'Yo maté a Yoh, me engañó y se lo merecía' / Cuarto reto del foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos. / Totalmente UA.


**Shaman King, no me pertenece.**

* * *

— Señorita Kyoyama adelante — Saluda el hombre que acaba de abrir la puerta — Por favor, tome asiento ¿Desea un café? — Pregunta con total cortesía, extendiéndole un vaso desechable con el líquido caliente.

Una vez estuvieron ambos sentados, uno frente al otro en aquella pequeña, oscura y fría sala, el hombre se presentó. — Soy el detective Kuroda. Supongo que usted sabe el por qué la he llamado hasta aquí ¿verdad? —

A pesar del rostro perspicaz del detective, la rubia seguía con un semblante inmutable, como si nada le afectara en lo más mínimo. — Va a preguntarme por Yoh y Marion ¿No?— Contestó con un plano tono de voz — ¿Le molesta que prenda un cigarrillo? — El detective negó con la cabeza, y le ofrece fuego.

— Yoh Asakura era su novio ¿Estoy en lo correcto? — Pregunta ávidamente.

Anna le da una calada al cigarrillo — Sí, lo era —

— Y, ¿Cómo es que se ha tomado tan a la ligera su muerte? Digo, no se ve afectada en lo más mínimo, al menos a mi parecer.

Al percatarse de que indirectamente, el hombre al frente suyo la estaba culpando, se limitó a decir — Señor Kuroda, Yoh era mi novio y Marion era la ex novia de su hermano gemelo, Hao Asakura. Si no me afecta su muerte, es precisamente porque yo los maté— Y se dibujó una sonrisa enfermiza en sus labios.

El detective abrió tremendos ojos ante la confesión. La investigación de dos días, había arrojado que Anna Kyoyama, era una mujer extremadamente difícil de llevar, con un muy mal carácter. Se había hecho a la idea que sería complicado siquiera sacarle información, y eso que era la sospechosa número uno. Tan evidente fue su sorpresa, que Anna echó a reír de manera desenfrenada, mientras le daba la última calada al cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos.

— ¿Sorprendido detective? — Dijo con sorna — Bien, será mejor que preste atención. Usted y el resto de los que están tras ese espejo falso escuchando esta conversación, no voy a hacer esta confesión dos veces— Y sacando otro cigarrillo, se dispuso a relatar la historia. — Pero antes señor Kuroda, le exijo que no me interrumpa ¿Está claro? — El hombre serio, no hizo más que asentir y ofrecerle fuego nuevamente.

— Yoh y yo llevábamos aproximadamente cuatro años de novios. Nos conocimos en la secundaria, cuando llegó a Tokio desde Aomori, bueno él y su hermano Hao. Siempre me parecieron unos idiotas, especialmente Yoh, con esa sonrisa estúpida pegada en el rostro, y siendo amigo de todos. Yo en cambio era la rara de la clase, siempre callada, nada participativa. Creo que eso fue lo que le llamó la atención de mí, porque de un día para otro no se quitaba de mi lado. Bien, después de mucho tiempo, el idiota terminó por conquistarme y acepté ser su novia. Al tiempo, Hao se liaba con Marion Phauna, una de las pocas chicas de la clase con quien yo hablaba — En ese momento el detective hizo un ademán para interrumpir el relato de la rubia, ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica. — Dije, que sin interrupciones —

— Disculpe, señorita Kyoyama pero por favor, vayamos a lo que realmente importa, lo que sucedió hace tres días —

Anna volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada — Si quiere una maldita confesión, se la doy. Pero escucha todo el relato, o no diré ni una palabra más—

En un suspiro, Kuroda asintió, sacando él también un cigarrillo, y pidiendo dos cafés más. — Está bien señorita, la escucho —

— Entonces, continúo — Dijo, acomodándose en la silla — Nunca le vi futuro a nuestra relación, es que éramos tan diferentes. Siempre discutíamos, o mejor dicho yo peleaba sola, pues él parecía asumir todo lo que yo decía, creo que trataba de darme en el gusto para hacerme feliz. Con el tiempo eso dio resultado, él logró sacarme de mi ostracismo, yo me transformé en una mujer alegre. Salíamos los cuatro, ya sabe Yoh y yo, Hao y Mari. Nos la pasábamos bien. Luego entramos a la universidad. Ahí Hao cambió, se puso mujeriego y dejó a Mari, quien quedó devastada por el hecho. Yoh y yo nos habíamos mudado juntos, estudiábamos distintas carreras pero en la misma universidad. El asunto es que su hermano postuló para una beca de intercambio, se fue a los Estados Unidos pues su sueño era ser cineasta. Entonces Mari pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros, la verdad es que me daba mucha lástima, pues se veía acabada — Hizo una pausa para levantarse — Disculpe ¿No tiene algo de comer? Es hora del almuerzo y me muero de hambre, deseo comer algo antes de continuar —

Su interlocutor decidió que lo mejor era no negarle nada. Si quería que ella se quedara y terminara su confesión, debía hacerla sentir cómoda. — Claro Anna, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad? — La rubia asintió — Bien, entonces puedes pedir en el comedor de la estación lo que desees, luego puedes volver —

— No se preocupe, no escaparé. La mejor parte está por empezar y no dejaría que se quedara con la duda por nada del mundo, detective. — Y se retiró de la sala de interrogatorios rápidamente.

En la espera, Kuroda mandó llamar un psiquiatra. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con esa mujer, y lo mejor sería que un profesional estuviera viendo y escuchando todo para poder dar al menos, un diagnostico de primera impresión ya que según su juicio, Anna Kyoyama padecía un severo desorden mental.

Mientras estaba en el comedor, Anna pensaba cuidadosamente qué diría ahora. Si bien había optado por confesar el crimen, lo mejor era que pensaran que estaba loca, definitivamente que la creyeran demente sería su salvación, prefería estar en un psiquiátrico que en la cárcel. Pero con lo que seguía de la historia, debería comerse sus lágrimas y remordimientos. No podía dejar que Kuroda viera siquiera, un atisbo de emoción. _"Eres fuerte Anna, y una gran actriz, ésta no me la gana."_

Se encaminó nuevamente a aquella sala, apretando los dientes pero siempre aparentando serenidad, auto convencerse de que estaba loca definitivamente ayudaba. Entró por la puerta donde estaba el hombre esperándola — Gracias señor Kuroda ¿Continuamos? —

Kuroda la examinó de arriba abajo, recibiéndola con una sonrisa complaciente — Por favor, siéntase cómoda —

La rubia se sentó, dio un vistazo rápido nuevamente a la sala y se dispuso a seguir — Bien ¿En qué me quedé?— Se llevó una mano a la barbilla para recordar — Oh, es cierto. Bueno, Mari se la pasaba con nosotros, y la verdad es que no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Pero cambié de opinión cuando noté que ella e Yoh se llevaban en extremo bien. Los celos comenzaron a apoderarse de mi rápidamente, y las peleas entre él y yo iban de mal en peor. Yo sabía que ellos se veían a escondidas, me lo decía mi instinto. Pero ambos siempre lo negaron, siempre. — Suspiró fuertemente y sonrió con malicia, como anticipando que lo más interesante venía ahora. —Hace tres noches tuve que quedarme hasta más tarde en la universidad, para preparar unos trabajos. Sabía que Mari estaría ahí en ese momento con Yoh en casa, entonces decidí apresurarme para darles una pequeña sorpresita. Sería mi venganza perfecta, por haberme engañado tanto tiempo, y tener el descaro de negármelo. —

— ¿Fuego? — Preguntó Kuroda extendiendo el encendedor, al ver que la chica sacaba otro cigarrillo.

— Gracias — Dijo, prendiendo el cilindro nicotinoso y devolviendo el encendedor. — Entonces, prosigo — Dio una calada honda. — Llegué a casa sin hacer ruido, aseguré la puerta al cerrarla tras de mí. Me deslicé silenciosa y ágilmente a la cocina. Pensé en darles el susto de sus vidas por bastardos, y cogí un cuchillo muy grande y afilado. Pero a medida que avancé por el pasillo hasta nuestra habitación, pude escuchar jadeos, gemidos de placer. Abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con un hermoso panorama; Mari sobre mi Yoh, cabalgándolo velozmente. — Se detuvo unos segundos para aclararse la garganta. — No creí que lo que vería fuera tan explícito, entonces como ambos estaban de espaldas a mí, me acerqué rápidamente y le clavé el cuchillo a Mari, a la altura de uno de sus pulmones. Recuerdo que Yoh me gritó algo, pero no sé el detalle. Solo que sentí excitación de ver la sangre de esa perra correr por su cuerpo, entonces apuñalé a Yoh en el corazón. Sentí que la rabia se apoderaba aún más de mi ser a medida que me pedía perdón, y lo apuñalé nuevamente, una, dos, tres… Y bueno, ya estará al tanto que fueron en total quince. A Mari opté por degollarla finalmente, pues ya estaba como muerta cuando acabé con Yoh — Se puso de pié — Después de limpiar todo, me lavé las manos y también el cuchillo. Dejé los cuerpos sobre la cama, le dije a una amiga que si podía quedarme unos días con ella porque había peleado con Yoh. Hice mi vida normal, hasta que me llamaron para la interrogación—

Kuroda estaba de una pieza, pues en toda su carrera como detective, que no era tan larga pero tampoco mínima, nunca se había topado con una persona tan fría a la hora de relatar un asesinato. Generalmente sus interrogados se ponían nerviosos, o finalmente terminaban cediendo a sus sentimientos de culpa o ira. Pero Kyoyama estaba con cara de póker, y su voz no se alteró en lo más mínimo cuando relató los escabrosos detalles de aquel horrible crimen.

Imitando a la rubia, se puso de pie — Anna, ¿comprendes que tras ésta confesión debo dejarte recluida aquí hasta que el juicio dé comienzo? —

Anna asintió con la cabeza — Supongo que no me queda de otra, ojalá que no sea mucho lo que deba esperar. Me aburre esperar. —

— Bien — Dijo dubitativo Kuroda, sígueme por favor — Anna antes, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —

La chica suspiró — ¿Acaso no le conté todo lo que quería saber? —

— No es eso, es sólo que ¿No sientes nada por lo que hiciste? ¿No te arrepientes?— La verdad es que el detective quería insistir en ello, porque no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiera ser tan fría y calculadora.

— ¿Sentir algo? Sí, claro. Satisfacción. — Hizo otra vez esa sonrisa torcida y enfermiza — El hombre que me había hecho más feliz en el mundo entero, me engañaba. Se lo merecía, y también ella. Finalmente les hice un favor ¿No cree? —

No fue necesario alargar mucho el juicio. La declaración de Anna lo decía todo, sin embargo fue la grabación de aquel día la que todos debieron oír, ya que ella no volvió a abrir la boca. El informe psiquiátrico hizo que la declararan inimputable por locura temporal, o al menos eso alegó su defensa. Quizá de ahora en adelante debería pasar sus días en el hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad. Al menos allí podría dar rienda suelta a sus gritos y llantos debido a la culpa que le carcomía por haber asesinado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

**Hola maravillas ¿cómo andan? Espero que bien ^.^**

**Aquí está mi cuarto reto para el foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'. Fue un reto hecho por Ceci, así que espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas :B La verdad es que se me hizo algo complicado porque ni en sueños concibo que Yoh le sea infiel, pero bueno, aquí está y espero que sea de tu gusto y del gusto de tod s quienes siempre me leen.**

**Esta temática es totalmente nueva para mi, así que sean buenitos ¿si?**

**De pasadita quiero aprovechar de decirles que se pasen por un fic que hago en compañía de 'Angékila' (Publicidad mode on) "_Confusiones". _Es un Alumi/Hana/Yohane. Está aún en proceso, pero la historia es MUUY interesante.**

**Bien gente, les dejo cariños a todos, ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
